


Stay the night

by TheZ1337



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bathtubs, Blow Jobs, Bodyguard Kylo Ren, Caning, Collars, Dominant Kylo Ren, Escort Service, Hux in a cage, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kylo Ren Angst, M/M, Mild Smut, leashed Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 02:57:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12181581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheZ1337/pseuds/TheZ1337
Summary: Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader Snoke's body guard hires an escort service. When Hux arrives, it's exactly what Kylo ordered. Until Hux goes missing, and then Kylo decides to take revenge on the thief.





	1. Chapter 1

The halls were dark when the hovercar pulled up. A cloaked figure descended, flanked by two armed guards. The figure met two more guards, though they were from the palace. The guards turned their backs to him, and led the figure into the front hall.

It was quiet, the only noise was the footfalls of the guards. They led the cloaked figure to an antechamber, before he let the cloak drop, draping it over the arm of one of his personal guards.

Armitage Hux stood shirtless, a decorative, jeweled collar around his neck, two gold armbands around his upper arms. He wore simple poofy pants, black as requested, and his hair was perfectly styled. His skin was warm and clear, except his shoulders which were lightly freckled.

He stood outside the double doors, standing dead center infront of them. He waited, head bowed, an air of confidence, yet submission.

The door was tall, bent into a gothic arch at the top, made of sturdy wood with a brass handle. Seconds passed, then a minute. Suddenly one of the palace guards moved, the other following suit. They walked to the door, and each opened one of the doors.

The doors swung open, outwards towards the hallway. Kylo Ren's dark eyes stared ahead, watching the reveal at the doors were open. The man stood there;  _he's perfect._

Hux raised his head, eyes still down, and he walked forward. Bare feet were silent as they walked along the marble floor.  He walked the length of the hall, perhaps 40 feet. Kylo was making him work for his money, letting Hux's nerves get on edge.

The contract said he was to arrive a few minutes before twenty-three hundred hours. Black pants, jewelry, no perfume. Six foot one, an inch shorter than the client and his exact age. Red hair, blue eyes, fair skin. It was all specified. The agency that dispatched its male, and female, escorts had hundreds, thousands of people to choose from in a digital catalog.

The contract was explicit up until the point at which Kylo would approve, or disapprove, of him. Kylo was the personal body guard of Emperor Snoke, Supreme Leader of the First Order. He wanted all the loose ends to be tied up; only his closest personal guards were to know about his contract. And of course, Hux's personal body guards from the Agency were sworn to secrecy, because that was their job.

Hux stopped infront of Kylo, three feet away before he slid to the ground, head bowing to the ground. His forehead pressed against the tile, palms out infront of him, hands palm face up and open towards Kylo. Kylo looked down, eyes never leaving the visage of the perfect man infront of him. He smirked, a quiet twitch of the lip.

"Rise," he spoke. His voice was deep, harsh, as if Hux had offended him. But internally, he was thrilled.

Hux rose easily, his movements lithe, body seductively raising up. He oozed sensuousness and sexuality as he stood up, hands at his sides. He was like a blank slate, a clean canvas waiting to be marred. Kylo circled him slowly, heavy boots clicking on the ground as he walked.

He observed, eyes following the hairline on the back of his neck that was recently buzzed. He let his eyes fell over Hux, observing the way the dim lights cast shadows over his clavicle. Silently Kylo counted his ribs, his smirk deepening.

When he got around Hux, he reached out, thumb over his chin, forefinger under it, and he reaised Hux's head. Instantly Hux looked up; he knew the gesture. Kylo had wanted a seasoned escort, someone who knew what they were doing, and Hux knew all the tricks. He picked up on every inclination of the head, every small twitch of facial muscles or raise of a finger.

"What's your name?" He commanded, cool gloved fingers gripping Hux's chin.

"Armitage. Hux if you like."

"Hux," Kylo purred. He let the word roll off his tongue, and he nodded approvingly. "I like that." He let Hux's chin go, and Hux lowered his eyes.

"Take him to my quarters," Kylo instructed. "I still have some things to wrap up," then he turned from Hux, walking out one of the side doors. It was a stiff meeting, but it was obvious Kylo was pleased with his choice.

* * *

Hux walked through Kylo's quarters, knowing he had atleast a few minutes to explore. It was a grandiose room, though it lacked any personal touch. It was obvious that the room decor was chosen by an interior decorator, making the room seem grand, though dark. The comforter of the bed was dark, though the walls were dark grey with a high ceiling.

A fur, it looked rough,  _most likely he killed it himself_ , Hux thought. He knew Kylo's reputation, knew he was the Supreme Leaders personal body guard. And that he was a skilled fighter. He seemed like the type who would hunt for fun.

The front room was covered in carpets, a built in bookshelf along one wall with a chess table near the door that led to the balcony. The bathroom had a black claw footed tub with brass fixtures, and a mirror with an extravagant frame.

Hux went to the bookshelf, tips of his fingers running over the spines as he went. He observed, and mired at the organization of it. The books on one side were nonfiction, in alphabetical order by category. The fiction books were also sorted by category, each genre also sorted alphabetically.

The door opened and Hux turned, and let his hand fall. He let his head fall, knowing Kylo would see what he'd just been doing. He stood still, and it was obvious to Hux that Kylo never touched the books. They were all pulled to the very edge of the shelves, each perfectly placed. Kylo walked over towards him, and stopped barely a foot away, black, imposing robes covering him from head to foot, up his neck and his hands were covered with gloves. To Hux, he looked like someone who was touch starved. Or afraid of being with someone else. Hux smirked, inwardly anyways, at knowing he had his work cut out for him on this night.

"What were you looking at just now?" He asked. Again, that deep voice rattled around in Hux's brain. Hux remained where he was, and his voice was quiet as he spoke. He could feel the solemnity of the place, it was like a temple, a place to be alone; to think, and to heal. Hux didn't want to break that peace.

"This one," he raised his hand, tapping the top of one of the nonfiction mystery novels. Kylo reached over, pulling it off the shelf. He ran a gloved hand over the front cover, then opened it to a random page. He scanned it.

"You like this?" Kylo asked.

"It's one of my favorites."

Kylo set it down, slipping it back onto the shelf above the other books. "It's yours, when we're done here."

"Thank you," Hux barely got out before Kylo drew his face up. Hux looked up, raising his eyes, now fully able to see Kylo's face. He had strong features, a freckle above one eye. His mouth was asymmetrical, thick lips coming closer.

Hux received the kiss, immediately pressing Kylo's lips open with his own. He followed Kylo's lead, pressing his tongue back against Kylo's. It was warm; he tasted good, like salt, but clean.

Hux slowly raised his hands, letting them trail up the front of Kylo's shoulders, then over them. He wrapped his arms around Kylo's shoulders, Kylo slowly pulling him close with an arm around his waist. Hux stepped closer, Kylo barely having to pull him forward as Hux stepped into his space. Hux pressed himself against Kylo, gently though; he wasn't sure how slow he should go. Kylo was hard to read.

He was stiff, methodical even in his kisses. Kylo opened his palm flat over Hux's lower back, holding him close, though not forcefully. So Hux stepped closer, pressing himself into Kylo.

Kylo stepped between Hux's leg, stepping forward and Hux stepped back. Hux stepped back with each of Kylo's steps forward, and Kylo walked them towards the bedroom. As they walked back, Kylo broke the kiss to talk. His voice was impossibly deep, muttering as they walked.

"They say you're experienced."

"It's what you requested," Hux leaned up, nuzzling his nose gently against Kylo's. Kylo audibly inhaled, breathing in Hux's breath.

"Yes," he muttered. "How experienced?"

"What do you want me to do?"

Kylo broke from their kiss and shoved Hux towards the bed. Hux's calm demeanor didn't break, though he stumbled a few feet. Kylo spoke again, "Get undressed. Lay on the bed, on your back."

Hux did what Kylo requested, undressing from his pants, though leaving on the arm bands and choker. Then he climbed onto the bed, the fur underneath him extremely fuzzy and warm. He laid with his head on one of the decorative pillows, feeling a bit... sterile. He wasn't used to it being so clean, so slow.

Meanwhile, Kylo turned to sit on the bench, that also served as a trunk, at the end of the bed. He unlaced his boots, pulling off each with a groan. He peeled off his socks, then stood up.

Kylo unbuttoned his coat; it was still stiff from having it cleaned and starched the day before. He set it on the bench, which left him in black slacks, a gren tank top and black suspenders. Then he turned around, his eyes roaming up Hux's naked form. He saw Hux was watching him, saw the bit of confusion in his eyes.

Kylo crawled over the bench, over Hux's feet, up his legs. His hands were like paw prints on the comforter, before he leaned down and kissed Hux soft and warm. Hux kissed him back immediately, slowly raising a hand to pull Ben's hair out of its tight pony tail.

Kylo caught his wrist, squeezing tight as he broke from the kiss. Hux looked up at him, confused, and Kylo shook his head. "Don't."

Then Kylo leaned in, planting a soft kiss on Hux's throat. Hux let his hand fall and tilted his head to the side, humming quietly into Kylo's kisses. Hux shifted, arching up a bit off the bed, but Kylo had his knees on either side of Hux's thighs. 

Then he began to kiss lower, over Hux's chest, down his ribs. He stopped at Hux's lowest rib, kissing and sucking, raising the skin with his teeth. But again he was gentle, which was not the type of person Hux had initially thought the  _official_  security guard for the Supreme Leader would be like.

Kylo kissed in a hikki just above his empty, sloping stomach, leaving it tinged with small dots of red, before he kissed lower. He kissed over Hux's stomach, bare of all hair, happy trail non existent as well as any other hair around his privates.

He kissed down to Hux's base, and raised one hand up to press open Hux's knee. Hux shifted his legs open wider, knee bending a bit before he rested his foot flat on the bed. Then Kylo spent some time kissing another hikki into Hux's thighs, right where his leg met his pelvis. Hux hummed again, rolling his hips once, egging Kylo on. Hux was already growing hard from the simple contact of another person, Kylo's touch raising his arousal.

Hux knew Kylo was marking him, leaving the bruised marks in his skin for anyone else to see. Good thing Hux had cleared his schedule to take a vacation across the continent to the tropics where he planned to drink under an umbrella and nap in the afternoon sun.

Kylo began to suck at his base, eyes raising as he looked up at Hux who was still watching him.

"I thought I was supposed to be the one pleasing you," Hux said seductively.

"Are you complaining?" Kylo shot back immediately. Hux smiled, looking up at the ceiling. The hardened mood had broken, and Hux was glad of that.

"No, not in the slightest."

"Good," Kylo muttered, opening his mouth to take Hux in.

Kylo muzzled down all the way, making Hux moan, and making him again roll his hips up towards Kylo. Kylo pressed an open palm to Hux's stomach, forcing him back down on the bed. Hux did as he was told, though he raised one hand from his side to stroke through Kylo's hair.

Now he knew why he'd kept it tied up in a short pony tail, so Hux gently stroked fingers over the top of it. Stars, how he wanted to unleash it. But now wasn't the time, not while Kylo was swallowing him full barre, letting Hux writhe with his own pleasure.

* * *

When it came to an end, Hux was expended. He was on his knees, legs spread as wide as they could. His own hand was stroking fast, Kylo nestled between his legs. They were thighs to thighs, Kylo's face buried in the crook of Hux's neck, breathing hard as he pressed a kiss into his throat.

Hux was moaning lasciviously, crying out with each thrust. He breathed into the mattress, his hand raised over his head, fingers tangled in Kylo'x hair. Kylo was breathing hard, panting against him. Hux's eyes rolled up in the back of his head, his eyelids twitching half opened. He raised his head, chin on the bed now as he was ripped apart.

Kylo had kept him suspended, edging him over the past two hours. He was slick and hot, wet of his own accord. He couldn't hold back, Kylo's thick, quick snaps of the hip driving him over the edge.

Kylo broke from his throat, pressing his lips into Hux's temple. "Are you coming?" he choked.

"Uh-" was all Hux could say. Suddenly his hand was sticky with come, his body spasming, tensing around Kylo. Kylo inhaled a shuttered gasp, burying himself deep inside, trembling over Hux.

Hux was immobile, completely unable to move. Not because of restraints, but because he was ripped by one of the best, and most long-standing orgasms he'd ever had.

Finally Kylo gasped a deep inhale, and pressed himself up from the bed. He pulled back, a hand on Hux's asscheek as he pushed him open, slowly sliding back.

Meanwhile Hux was moaning softly, almost a whimper, as Kylo pulled out. Kylo fell over onto the bed with a groan, hands weak, releasing Hux from his clutches.

Hux fell forward, still moaning. He suddenly lifted his pelvis off the bed, shifting his knee so that it was bent. Then he groaned and settled down, feeling the soiled sheets beneath him that were smeared slick. He didn't care; that had been  _amazing._

* * *

"Will you stay? For tonight, atleast?" Kylo whispered in his ear.

They were spooning under the covers, Kylo falling in and out of sleep. To him, it sounded like Hux was doing the same. But Hux perked up, eyes opening as Kylo nuzzled his nose into the back of his neck, just above his hairline.

"No."

Kylo lifted his head at the definitive tone. "Why not?"

"I'm not contracted to stay past oh three hundred."

Kylo slid his arm slowly from Hux's waist, withdrawing a bit. "Is that all I am to you, a contract?"

"You purchased my services," Hux rolled over, then sat up, propped slightly on his elbow. The blankets were covering them, and Hux loved how soft they were, and clean. He might not have wanted to go, but he knew it was a very, very bad idea to stay the night with a client most specifically the first time they'd slept together. " _I'm_ contracted to  _you_."

"Give me a blowjob," Kylo said with a sneer.

Hux shrugged, then began to move down the mattress, pushing back the comforter. Kylo reached down, arms wrapping around Hux's rib cage.

"No stop, stop."

Hux looked up, innocently almost. "Don't. Just... cuddle with me."

"Okay," Hux said. He shrugged. He could tell Kylo was conflicted, most likely lonely. So Hux crawled back up to the position he'd previously been in. He snuggled in quietly, letting Kylo bend his knees up behind Hux's with his arms wrapped around Hux.

Kylo fell asleep some time a half hour before Hux had to leave. When his time was up, Hux slipped out of the bed as quietly as he could. He re-dressed himself, wrapped himself up in his cloak, and was unsurprised when he stepped out of the room and his two guards were stationed on either side of the door. He nodded to them, and they led him back to the waiting hovercar.


	2. Chapter 2

Another gala meant an imperceptible amount of moments when Leader Snoke's security could be breached. So Kylo stood at his side, just behind him over his right shoulder. He had his saber at his side, hair brushed back in a pony tail, staring around, and  _feeling_.

The party went on, people coming up to talk to the Supreme Leader, always keeping a bit of distance. Kylo stood broodingly silent, an angry look in his eyes as he watched the crowd. He assessed the damage each person within a five-foot vicinity could do to the leader, his senses in overdrive.

But they always were at these things. Kylo and Snoke had come to an agreement. Because it was a security risk, Snoke would show himself to the gala for an hour. The rest of the times the gala was going on, he'd be in a secured room where his visitors were monitored with extreme scrutiny.

Kylo scanned the crowd, eyes and senses open. Suddenly he felt a tickle of something, just on the edges of his mind. Something he... recognized. He twitched - in his pants. He  _never_  twitched. Ever.

Kylo's pupils dilated, taking in more of the scene as he scanned. Suddenly his senses were honed in as he searched. The crowd was thronging, obscuring his view. Until finally, a break in the people and a figure was drawn closer.

A man in his early thirties, draped in gold, a lot like Snoke, emerged. Kylo stared at him, eyes following his movements. The man walked along, laughing, his eyes jovial and his visage seeming calm, at ease. Behind him, Hux was revealed, towing along behind him.

Kylo put a hand on Snoke's shoulder, a gentle tap. Snoke looked over, and Kylo nodded, "Let's move this way," Kylo muttered. Snoke nodded in response, and they moved closer.

It was something Kylo did every so often, and not at every gala. When he was feeling uncertain about somebody who lingered too near, Kylo would move Snoke a few feet, just to put more distance between them and a perceived threat. So they moved closer to Hux, and the man leading him.

And as they moved closer, Kylo's face hardened with anger. Hux looked... abused. Hux's shoulders were sunken, leaning in towards the man towing him on a gilded leash. The collar he wore was the same one he'd worn with Kylo, but his body was bruised.

On his upper arm was the same gold armbands, with a bruising handprint below it. He had a fat lip, and a purple bruise spread like a swath of purple paint under his left eye. Hux was bare chested, wearing barely more than a scarf around his waist and he was barefoot. Kylo stared, watching his favorite, and only, escort being led around by a pompous young leader who was obviously abusing him.

Kylo moved Snoke closer, but suddenly there was a tap on his arm. Mitaka, who was head of coordinating when and where Snoke showed up to social and business events, was behind him. He muttered in Kylo's ear; it was time for Snoke to retire to his private room. Kylo nodded, muttering the same to Snoke. Then he turned to Mitaka.

"A moment? Just five, I'll be on the balcony," Kylo said as he watched the young leader tow Hux along towards the balcony. Mitaka looked at his watch, then nodded.

"I'll comm you in five."

Kylo nodded, handing over the safety of Snoke to Mitaka who easily ushered Snoke to his private room.

Kylo walked out onto the balcony, staring at the man. He looked pompous, head held up high, laughing with teeth that were too straight, and too white. He stopped with a group who seemed to be his friends. His hands on Hux were hard, dragging nails up his back, then pushing him down with a hand on his shoulder.

Immediately Hux sunk to the ground, to his knees, and that's when Kylo noticed his hands were bound. They were tied with a gold string, more for significance than to actually bind him. A small bell underneath the binding jingled quietly. It was a signifier, to let the man know where Hux was if he tried to  _escape_.

The man stroked a hand over Hux's hair, petting him _. Like a dog,_ Kylo thought. He sneered, disgusted. He could see on Hux's back that it was marred; the man had been using a rod on Hux.

Kylo was pissed. How could Hux subject himself to that? He could deny a contract if he wanted, and the way Hux was acting, the way Hux leaned in, inclined towards the mans leg, letting his head rest against the outside of his thigh... Kylo knew Hux had been through this before with the anonymous suitor. Kylo was disgusted.

* * *

Hux approached Kylo in the hallway like their first time, except now he was a bit more confident. Now he knew what to expect. He kept the smile off his face, but it was visible in his eyes as he approached, staring Kylo down as much as Kylo was staring him down.

Hux went to reach up his hands, to embrace Kylo, but Kylo raised a gloved hand, holding it up to make Hux stop. Hux froze, then his hands fell down at his sides. He cocked his head, looking curiously up at Kylo. Kylo looked... angry. He looked pissed, something that shocked Hux. Hux stared, incredulous, wondering what he'd done to upset Kylo. To upset a client, yes, but also to upset Kylo,  _the_ Kylo, the only client he'd ever regularly dreamed about. He looked at Kylo for some sort of clarification.

Kylo motioned off to his side, through the door he'd disappeared through after their first meeting.

"Bathe. My guards will lead you."

Hux nodded, then tore his gaze from Kylo. Now he was nervous, like he'd been that first time. He wasn't sure what to expect from Kylo.

It seemed to Hux that they had a mutual understanding. Kylo was hard on the outside, coiled tight. But when they were together, when Kylo had shed all his layers, he was kind, almost  _worshipping_ Hux's body. But this Kylo, he seemed angry.

So Hux followed his request, and walked off to the right, away from his guards, away from Kylo.

* * *

Hux sat in the clawfooted tub, sighing. He let his head fall back on the lip of it, arms in the tub. The water was soapy, a small sheen on parts where there wasn't bubbles. It smelled good, sweet like cocoa butter. The edges of Hux's hair were tinged with water, and the water was the perfect temperature. A bathtub tray lay pushed against the end of the tub, Hux's knees submerged under the water line. He tilted his head down, opening his eyes as he felt the wind change. He felt eyes on the back of his head, waking from his comfortable stupor seconds before Kylo's hand on his shoulder was pushing Hux forward.

Hux scooted forward, the very tops of his knees breaking the water as he made room for Kylo. Kylo scooted in behind him, naked, slipping legs around the outside of Hux's thighs.

Kylo settled in behind him, and reached towards the tray, which Hux reached up to pull forward. On it was a scented candle, burning silently warm, a bar of soap, and a washcloth. Kylo picked up the bar of soap and cloth, sudsing it up.

Then Kylo lay the cloth on Hux's chest, and began to wipe as his neck. He wiped over his shoulders, leaning his head down a bit, kissing the side of Hux's head. Hux smiled, wondering what Kylo was scheming at.

"What brought this up?" Hux asked.

Kylo kissed his head hard, forcing it to the side. He muttered, "How can you let him hurt you?"

"Who?" Hux's eyes opened a bit more, suddenly realizing that this wasn't Kylo trying to woo him, but Kylo had an ulterior motive.

"That man, at the Acentennial Gala." Hux tensed, and Kylo felt it, so he continued. "How can you let him hurt you?" he asked again.

Hux was resoundingly silent, fingers raising up in the water and one hand gently resting down on Kylo's knee that was in the water. Hux sighed, turning his head away.

Kylo kissed down to his ear, but paused, not sucking on it, not kissing it. He spoke, "How?"

"He's a client," Hux sighed. Then he cleared his throat, and sat up a bit straighter, to where Kylo's lips were instantly on his neck, right above his shoulder. "He's a client, same as you. He booked me for a week. When you book me, you can do what you want to me."

"And it doesn't hurt you?"

"Of course it does," Hux said. Then he scoffed. "You've touched me. Do you think I like being hurt?"

"No-"

"Then I don't. But I know what to expect when I'm with him."

"Why do you agree to it? You don't have to sign the contract."

"Because" Hux sighed. He shifted, legs shifting under the water, making a faint wave. Now he was restless, and Kylo stroked the soothing cloth over his neck, from one side to the other. "He pays me more."

Kylo stopped, staring down into the water. The bubbles were iridescent, barely dissipating over the water but obscuring Kylo's view of Hux's naked parts.

"How much more?" Kylo whispered, lowering his head to kiss Hux's neck and throat. His kisses were soft, and warm. His hair was down, Hux could feel the dry strands sticking to his skin.

"A lot."

"How much?"

Hux sighed, annoyed. "Twice as much."

"I'll pay you that, to stop."

Hux slid forward, out of Kylo's embrace. He turned his head to the side, though it was dipped down. "It's not about the money."

"Oh its not?" Kylo snapped.

"It's- I have to maintain a clientelle, Kylo." Hux half turned, knees bent and pulled up to his chest as he finally made eye contact with Kylo. "You're not my only client, you have to know that there's others. I mean, you're not stupid."

"Well thanks for that."

"If you don't like what you see, I can just go."

"No-" Kylo reached out to grab Hux's arm. He pulled him back, where Hux had been about to stand up out of the tub. Kylo pulled him forward, Hux turning to face Kylo, sliding around between his legs. Kylo stopped just short of kissing him and muttered, "Stay with me.... for now."

"I'd like that," Hux's voice was haughty, lusty as he whispered.

* * *

They lay, again, spooning. Hux was snuggled hard up in Kylo's arms, kissing the inside of Kylo's upper arm that was under him. Kylo's other arm was wrapped tight around him, like he was afraid Hux would leave. So Hux brought it up.

"Ask me to stay."

"Hmm?" Kylo muttered, drawn out of his half-asleep state. He pulled his head back, withdrawing from Hux's scent.

"Ask me, do it," Hux urged quietly.

Kylo shifted his legs, one ankle over the other though he slid one back. His knee pressed into the back of Hux's knee before he settled back down.

"Will you stay the night?" Kylo muttered. Hux let out a quiet scoff, and Kylo physically winced. He pressed his lips to Hux's shoulder, fully waking from his post-fuck stupor.

"No."

"Why'd you ask me to ask you, if your answer's going to be no?"

"That's not the question I wanted you to ask."

"Oh yeah?" Kylo said skeptically. Hux nodded his head. "What should I ask then?" Kylo continued.

Hux inhaled deeply through his nose. "Ask me... if I still view you as a client, and if I'll stay the night."

Kylo leaned his head forward, nuzzling his nose behind Hux's ear. Then he whispered, "Am I still a client to you?" He purred and tightened his grip around Hux, "Will you stay?"

"No," Hux whispered immediately. Kylo released his tight grip, lifting his head. Hux rolled over slowly, rolling over to face Kylo as he raised a hand to rest on Hux's cheek.

"You're not still a client to me. I called off my guards a half hour ago, because I'd like to stay the night."

Hux sealed his proclamation with a kiss, heavy, heady. Kylo groaned into it, rolling onto his back, taking Hux with him as Hux rolled over ontop of him, not breaking the kiss once.


	3. Chapter 3

DECLINED.

Kylo stared at the words, then blinked twice. How could his request be "declined"? Kylo had scheduled the next available appointment, but it was  _declined_.

He called up the agency on his wristlink after he was denied on his datapad, and got some lower level clerk.

"Hi, yes, I'm trying to request an A. Hux for his next available appointment, but I'm getting  a 'declined' notification."

"Hold, one moment," she said.

Kylo sat back. He'd never been put on hold. Granted, he'd only ever requested someone from their service twice. He sat back in the chair, one hand on the arm rest. It was a few minutes after zero, and he was off duty for the day. He really wanted Hux in his arms, right now.

But he was patient, so he'd wait. But he'd gotten a  _denied_  notification. He was pissed.

"Hello, this is Phasma."

"Hi Ms. Phasma, this is Kylo Ren. I've been trying to book Hux for an appointment, however when I tried on my datapad, I got a notification saying it was declined."

"Oh yes, I'm so sorry about that Mr. Ren. Unfortunately, I have some bad news..." She let the phrase linger. Kylo's heart sank, and he nodded, lifting the wristlink to his mouth.

"I'm listening."

"Mr. Ren, unfortunately that escort has gone missing."

"Missing?"

"Yes. He was visiting a client on the eastern coast and the client turned up, well, exanguinated. Unfortunately Hux, along with his personal guard, have gone missing."

"When did this happen?"

"Two weeks ago."

Kylo was shook. He trembled; that was probably the day after they'd last been together. Kylo couldn't handle it. "Who took him?"

"We've alerted law enforcement and they're pursuing a full investigation at this time."

"And?"

"In full confidentiality, there's nothing else I can say to you at this time."

Kylo sat back, jarred. Hux was gone. Stolen,  _kidnapped_. He couldn't let Hux leave, or just be  _out there_ ,  _somewhere_. Anywhere.

Kylo exhaled deep, then raised his wrist to his mouth again. "Can I come in to speak to you? I'd really appreciate it."

"Yes of course. We understand that sometimes our clients form attachments to our employees. I'm available tomorrow, just before eleven hundred. Would that work for you?"

"Yes."

* * *

Kylo arrived just before eleven hundred hours, and laid it out for Phasma. She was the CEO of the business, and since Kylo was such a high profile client, she was willing to meet with him. He wasn't there ten minutes before he got the information he needed.

Hux had been taken by that man, Myers. Alfred Myers, a cruel man who abused all the escorts he'd come across. She let it be known that Hux wasn't the first he'd abused, and she couldn't really be certain that it was Myers who stole Hux away. But it was a hunch, and a strong hunch at that.

Kylo left immediately for intergalactic travel to search for and bring back Hux,  _my Hux._

* * *

Chains rattled, quietly shifting against each other as a figure raised its head. Hux lay on hands and elbows, raised on a pedestal. He had a thick, leather collar around his neck and he was chained down so he could only raise his head a few inches. His hands were chained under him, to the pedestal.

His ankles were also locked down to the corners of the table, leaving him open and spread. His ass was still trained up in the air as the blindfold was slowly peeled off his sweaty skin.

Hux groaned, raising his head, looking up -  _finally_. He looked up at Myers, the young man from the gala. Hux had been kidnapped; he'd played his role too well.

Myers had wanted a submissive, and Hux played it too well. Now Hux was his property, his possession. Hux groaned as Myers came to him, slipping his cock into Hux's mouth. Hux willingly opened his mouth, sucking for sympathy. He sucked hard, closing his lips around Myers, bobbing his head slowly.

But he was weak. His muscles ached. After being fucked by... well, he didn't know how many men - on both sides - he was just grateful it was Myers. Especially when he began to speak.

Myers stroked a finger along his cheek, then under his chin, guiding Hux forward. "You're almost done, my darling," he purred.

Hux muffled some words, and Myers chuckled. "Any more noise from you, even the chains, and I'll bring  _them_  all back in."

Suddenly Hux fell silent. The chain connecting his neck to the pedestal stopped clanking, and the noise of the chains around his ankles that he'd slowly been moving stopped.

Hux tried his best to remain quiet, bobbing his head so that the chains were small clinks, something that could be ignored.

Myers shoved himself all the way down through Hux's throat, and squeezed his throat tight with a hand. Hux choked, eyes closed, mouth watering, gagging on Myers. Myers sneered down at him, fingers tightening around his throat. Nails dug into his skin, and Myers mired down at the sight of Hux's eyelids trembling half shut, out of his mind with  _will_. The will to please, to do what it took to end his suffering. 

Suddenly the cock was pulled out of his throat, and Hux coughed. He drooled all over the table, head falling. Myers walked around him, and Hux perked up his ass. He just wanted it to stop; he hurt so much. Hours of being played with left him sore and hurt. He just wanted it to end, so he stuck his ass up as best he could... as Myers slipped in.

* * *

Stinging red, Hux was silent. His mouth was shoved full of cloth, a length of it wrapped around his head. Hux would have drooled, but instead it just soaked in.

Hux had his wrists tied together, strung up to the head of the bed. His head was sunk between his arms, forehead pressed against the bed. His legs were spread apart, ankles tied tight to either bedpost.

His ass stung red, a heavy chain wrapped and tied around his balls, dragging them down. Myers stood next to him, smirking at Hux's silence.

Hux was empty; he was sunk, gone. He was numb emotionally as Myers smacked him again with a bamboo rod. His ass was streaked with red; not just a soft pink. Red, bloody. Skin was raised, cock was leaking, he was done. No longer thinking, and barely breathing.

"Breathe," Myers sneered and Hux shuttered an empty breath. He barely even inhaled. Then Myers smacked him again, sneering at the way Hux's skin flinched, twitching away.

A noise drew Myers' attention suddenly; his datapad going off. He growled, looking at it on the bedside table. He'd told his security guards that he didn't want to be disturbed until the morning, but they were calling him. It had to be urgent.

He set down the rod, and walked over. He swiped right, and one of his guards popped up on the holocron. His head guard looked afraid, a bit panicked.

"Your highness, we have-" the guard looked back behind himself, then forward. "We have a breech."

"What do you mean a-"

"He's breached your personal suite. He's, oh shit-" 

The man stepped back, lifting a blaster. He was promptly cut in half, a dark clad figure stepping past the holocron.

Myers swiped left, darkening his datapad. He walked to Hux, haphazardly releasing him from the the bindings at both his feet and hands. Hux didn't move, didn't register what was happening. But suddenly he was pulled off the bed, dragged away from it.

Hux stumbled, naked and sore and hard and bleeding. Tears sprouted from his eyes involuntarily, and Hux was thrown into the cage in the corner after the cloth gag was taken out. Hux hissed, crouching on the balls of his feet, toes pressing into the ground.

Myers reached in, and Hux sunk away, eyes finally opening. He stared at Myers, terrified, and let Myers lock his wrists to the side of the cage. It was barely three by three all around, forcing Hux to curl up in the corner, barely able to stay off the bars below him to keep his stinging ass off the metal where he would bleed and make them moist.

The door to the cage was closed and locked, and Myers rose. He exited the room, the sound of a blaster's safety clicking off. Hux began to tremble, head bowed as he curled up in the corner nearest where his arms were tied. He trembled and waited, not knowing what was going on, and not really caring. He was a nothing. Full of nothing and empty to the point of implosion.

* * *

Loud singeing sounds could be heard. Shouts were raised outside the door. Then it was blown off the hinges. It wasn't even a real fight. Hux barely blinked, eyelids shuttering ones, closing barely a quarter of the way before he stared off into the darkness of the room. Suddenly there was a thump, then the room went dark. The saber was extinguished.

A light came on in the front room, heavy footfalls stepping slowly over wooden floor. Then the bedside lamp came on, farthest from Hux. It washed the room in warm yellow light, and Kylo's dark-clad figure walking around the bed.

The cage was in the corner, a very sore looking and bruised Hux staring off into the abyss, into the distance as his eyes were glazed over. Kylo walked to him, waved his hand in Hux's general direction.

The door of the cage cracked, and swung open. Kylo snapped his saber back onto his belt, and knelt infront of the open door.

"Hux," he said, voice deep. Hux didn't seem to register, staring off into the distance still. Kylo frowned, and reached in. He put a hand on the lock around Hux's wrists, which came undone immediately. Then he began to physically, humanly, unbind him.

Kylo's hands were still gloved, giving Hux still that detachment he'd come to be accustomed to. He wrapped a hand around Hux's forearm, pulling him out. Hux winced the whole way, falling forward, nearly falling on his face until Kylo drew him up, into his arms.

Kylo wrapped both arms around Hux, pulling him close to his breast. "I'm here," Kylo whispered. He stroked a hand over the back of Hux's head, then held him close with a hand on the back of his neck. He held him securely.

Hux's cheek fell against Kylo's shoulder as he looked away, eyes still glazed. Kylo continued, "You're safe now," he squeezed Hux tight once, before hold him in a gentle embrace. "You're safe. I've got you."


	4. Chapter 4

Hux sat in the bath, silent. Still. His hands were under the soapy water, eyes calm, but downcast to the soapy water. Kylo raised up a hand, pressing Hux forward. Hux scooted forward, like he had before, then he sunk back against Kylo's chest. Kylo wrapped his arms around Hux, gently brushing water up his chest, breathing softly behind his ear.

Finally Kylo spoke, whispering gently. "You're safe."

"What do you want from me?" Hux sneered with as much strength as he could muster, his head turning away from Kylo. Kylo lifted his head, surprised by the affronting tone.

"I want  _you_. Just you, yourself as you are."

Hux slowly rolled over, pulling his arms up to his chest. He curled up in Kylo's embrace and clung to one of Kylo's arms, fingers digging in, but not to cause bruises. Hux whimpered quietly, and closed his eyes. He was terrified.

The bath felt so good. But he was so vulnerable. His ass was still throbbing red. His soul was still broken, sliced into pieces. He was still empty, every semblance of himself barely, but slowly coming back. He clung to Kylo.

"Thank you," Hux's voice cracked and broke. Kylo wrapped both arms around him, squeezing him tight, kissing his head with soft, yet firm lips.

* * *

Hux lay silent in the bed. Kylo had left him for the day, for sixteen hours to be precise. Kylo returned, and saw Hux was still there, staring at the wall, his water glass untouched. So was the food Kylo had ordered to his room that was in the antechamber.

Kylo stripped down and slid in behind Hux. He wrapped arms around Hux, and Hux snuggled back into him. Kylo nuzzled up his nose in the back of Hux's hair, breathing him in. He liked this; he liked being able to cuddle when he wanted. But he also hated that Hux was so broken, so shattered. Kylo held Hux, like he did every single night, not touching, not demanding. Just held him. It had been a week since Kylo had rescued Hux, and Hux was still coming out of his daze of slavery.

Hux's addams apple bounced, unbeknownst to Kylo. Finally Hux spoke, his voice cracked and sore. "Thank you."

Kylo didn't flinch; he didn't look up or move. He spoke quietly back, "You're welcome."

Hux lay there for a while, listening to Kylo breath. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Kylo whispered.

"For trusting him." It made Kylo ache for Hux; had he truly been that poor? Or desperate? Or stupid?  _No_ , Kylo thought. Hux wasn't stupid. There had to be some point where he liked it. The control, and the pain. But nobody would put themselves through what he'd gone through. Kylo leaned in gently and kissed the back of Hux's head.

"Don't apologize. He was just a client."

"I should have known," Hux whined. Slowly, finally, Hux rolled over, his whine becoming a cry before his eyes sprouted tears. He nuzzled up under Kylo's chin as he began to cry onto the blankets, his body quaking. Kylo held him tight, holding him near as he comforted Hux.

His ass had healed; he'd gotten a routine vaccination for all of the most common diseases, which in turn had given him a cold. So his sobs were throaty, his nose stuffed up as he clung to Kylo for dear life.

* * *

The gala was extravagant, beyond measure. Kylo was on vacation, taking his new  _boyfriend_  with him. Hux was dressed in a flowy fabric of black and gold. Meanwhile, Kylo was wearing pure black, including the vest.

They whispered together, Kylo's arm around Hux's waist as Hux leaned into him, smiling softly, giggling. Kylo obscured Hux's face from view as he whispered something in his ear, and Hux tilted his head down to smell Kylo's cologne. He inhaled deep.

"Would you like to dance?" Kylo asked quietly as he pulled his head away. Their eyes met, and Hux nodded once.

Kylo took his right hand, and led Hux to the dance floor. They walked on, joining the parade of brightly glittered women in their fancy dresses and men in their pressed suits. Kylo took Hux's hand, and put his other hand around Hux's waist. Hux put a hand up to Kylo's shoulder, and Kylo led him along, slowly twirling Hux as they went.

Kylo had become kinder, softer with Hux around. With Hux rolling in his bed, straddling him nearly every night, Kylo's senses were heightened, yet his physical grasp was softer. He leaned in, whispering in Hux's ear. Everyone watched them, even if it was a slight glance out of the corners of their eyes, to the two men twirling across the dance floor.

Hux was calm and kind, retired from his work and living full time in Kylo's quarters. Kylo meanwhile was still Leader Snoke's bodyguard, but now he had a boyfriend. Someone to listen to him as he ranted at the end of the day, someone to calm him, and cool his anger.

Kylo pressed his lips to Hux's temple, kissing him as he chuckled. Hux laughed too, lifting his face to look up at Kylo, admiring up at him as he drew Kylo in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I also have a [tumblr](https://thez1337.tumblr.com/), feel free to stop by and say hi or drop me a drabble


End file.
